


Someone Borrowed

by zibal_01



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Gwen and Rhys's wedding days, but Gwen has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Borrowed

** Someone Borrowed... **

Gwen stood at the altar with Rhys.  She looked around at their guests... her parents... Rhys’ parents... friends... colleagues... Jack... Jack.

Looking back at Rhys, Gwen felt her heart sink.  This was not right.  Not what she wanted.  She wanted... Glancing at their guests again, she made her decision.  Interrupting the minister, Gwen turned to Rhys.

“I’m sorry, Rhys.  So very sorry,” she hesitated.  “I can’t go through with this.  I can’t marry you.”  She turned, leaving Rhys, standing there, alone.  He turned to Jack.

“This is your fault, Harkness.”  Rhys moved forward, pulling Jack from his seat.  As one, the Torchwood team stood, threateningly. Rhys’ mother caught the arm he had thrown back.

“Rhys Alun Williams, don’t you dare.  If anyone’s to blame it’s that hussy you were going to marry.”  Brenda paused, glaring as Gwen’s parents passed her.  “Doesn’t know a good man when she had one.  Not good enough for you anyway.  Don’t you worry, there’s someone out there for you.”

Rhys turned.  “Don’t you understand, mam, I don’t want anyone else.  It’s Gwen I love, Gwen I want to be with.”  He stormed out leaving his very stunned mother standing beside Jack.

Jack turned to his team, considering his options.  Making eye contact with Ianto, he could see the young man’s insecurity.  He signalled to Ianto to follow him, as well as indicating to Tosh and Owen to sit, whilst he and Ianto left.

Once outside, Jack found a secluded area to speak to Ianto.  Placing his hands on Ianto’s shoulders, Jack stroked Ianto’s shoulders, lovingly, trying to reassure the young man.

“Ianto.  It’s ok,” Jack paused, kissing Ianto lightly.  He felt the tension in Ianto’s shoulders ease.  “I’ll speak to Gwen.  You’ve nothing to worry about.”  He pulled Ianto close, whispering to him.  “It’s you I love... who I want to be with.”

Ianto’s eyes darkened with lust.  “Yes, sir,” he smiled.  “You’d better go and find her.”

Jack found Gwen in the bridal suite.  Her parents were with her.  A hushed conversation followed, before Gwen’s parents left, leaving her alone with Jack.

“Jack.”  Gwen smiled.  “You came.”

“What else could I do?”  Jack queried.  “After all, you left Rhys so dramatically.”

“You know what it means, Jack?”  Gwen pulled Jack close, looking up at him, expectantly.

Jack shook his head.  “No, Gwen.  What does it mean?”

She smiled, resting her head on his chest.  “We can be together.”

“No.”  Jack pulled himself out of Gwen’s embrace.

“What?”  Gwen sounded surprised.  “Why not?”

“This might have escaped your notice, Gwen, but I’m with Ianto.”

“But, Jack.  I love you.”

“I know, Gwen.  And I love you too.”  Gwen looked at him, eyes full of hope.  “But I love Ianto, and not only that, I’m in love with him.”  Jack turned to leave.  As he passed through the door, he spun to face her.  “And he would never do something as cruel as you just did to Rhys.”

Jack left, leaving Gwen as alone as she deserved to be.


End file.
